1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a system of this type, e.g., in a facsimile system having an automatic dialing function, the following means is adopted to allow easy selection of telephone numbers destinations which are frequently called. More specifically, a predetermined number of telephone numbers are prestored in a non-volatile RAM (including a battery backed up RAM), or the like, a destination selection signal is sent out in a one-touch dialing selection mode upon operation of key switches by an operator or, in an abridged dialing selection mode, upon operation of a key switch indicating an abridged dialing mode and a numerical key or the like, thus switching an operation mode to a facsimile communication mode after a line is connected to the destination.
For this purpose, a single one-touch dial key or abridged telephone number must be assigned to a single destination telephone number. Therefore, if a large number of destination telephone numbers must be selected, the number of keys are greatly increased in accordance with the number of destination telephone numbers, thus increasing the size of an operation panel. In addition, when a destination telephone number for a telephone mode is to be selected in the one-touch dialing selection or abridged dialing selection mode, the operation mode may be accidentally switched to the facsimile communication mode.